


Tsukkikage Week Day 1: Firsts

by agent_astronaut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TsukkiKage Week, but they're still idiots, the kids are third years in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Tsukkishima’s first date, or how two dense idiots finally get together with a little help of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukkikage Week Day 1: Firsts

It all started with a coffee date.

Kageyama blamed Hinata’s friendly demeanor. He was sure Yamaguchi had come up with the plan, but he would never admit it, so when Yachi and them pressured him into going out with Tsukkishima, he didn’t know who to blame first.

“Why should I-“he started, but Hinata cut him off.

“You and Tsukkishima can’t go on being so mean to each other!!" he pouted. "It’s too awkward when we third years all hung out together”

Kageyama frowned. He didn’t remember being that awful to Tsukkishima. It’s not like their relationship hadn’t evolved during high school. Sure, Tsukkishima still liked to pick on him, but it wasn’t anything serious, and they hadn’t had a fight for more than a year now. “I don’t understand, we get along just fine, why do you-“

“Getting along with someone isn’t not speaking a word to each other, which is what you two do, Kageyama-kun” Yachi pouted. “Couldn’t you try to be friends?”

To be honest, the idea of being friends with Tsukkishima did sound well to Kageyama, though it was too good to be true. After all, he was pretty sure that, even if he’d stopped hating him, Tsukkishima hadn’t the best opinion on him. He was cool, and smart, and handsome (even if sometimes he was a bit of a jerk), and Kageyama was just awkward. Still, the idea of a date with Tsukkishima – even if it wasn’t technically a date, just the two of them trying to get along – sounded like something out of a dream.

“Kageyama” Yamaguchi said, arms crossed and a serious glare in his eyes “I am asking this as a friend. You have to try to be friends with Tsukki.” He was going to give another excuse but Yamaguchi shook his head and said. “Okay, it’s not just a request; it’s an order from your captain. Just take Tsukki out.”

 

Kageyama didn’t understand why he was feeling so nervous. Tsukkishima was sitting in front of him at the coffee place, looking out the window with the coffee in his hands, and Kageyama felt his heart going off at a hundred beats per minute because _holy shit he was very hot._

It’s not like Kageyama wasn’t aware of the physical attractiveness of his teammate. He might be dumb, but he wasn’t blind. And maybe onece in a while he’d had to tell himself to look away in the dressing rooms so no one would catch him staring, but that didn’t mean anything. At least, that’s what he thought until then.

Tsukkishima was wearing casual clothing that day, tight jeans and a plain blue T-shirt that revealed too much of his collarbone for Kageyama’s health (or maybe the shirt wasn’t that bad, maybe he was just in too deep). He had his headphones around his neck, as usual, and he sighed before bringing the cup of coffee to his mouth.

Kageyama coughed, in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks and Tsukkishima raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just-“he said, trying to come up with something smart, but his mind was completely blank, as it usually happened when he talked to Tsukkishima. He coughed one last time, and decided to mimic his teammate and drink some of his coffee to avoid conversation.

Some minutes passed by again, an awkward silence filling the room, until Kageyama mustered up the courage to speak again.

“So-“ he started, but Tsukkishima interrupted him.

“Yamaguchi made you come here with you, didn’t he?”

Kageyama frowned. That was unexpected. “How did you know?”

Tsukkishima sighed, and rested his coffee in the table. “He’s been bothering me with the same thing for weeks” he admits. “I might have told him some things and… Well, let’s just say I know he can be very persistent.”

“Oh” Kageyema blinked, still not understanding much of the situation. The corner of Tsukkishima’s lips turned up slightly, but he didn’t make any smart remark.

“What I mean is, you don’t have to listen to Yamaguchi” he continued. “He and Hinata and Yachi are too keen on everyone getting along, but not everyone can like everyone, and I guess what I’m trying to say is that if you don’t want to-“

“But I do like you!” Kageyama blurted out, and then turned a deep shade of red when he realized what he’d said. “I mean, I don’t like- What I mean is Yamaguchi isn’t making me do this. Well, I guess he technically is, because he said it was an order from the captain, but, I mean, I do want to go out with you- Hang out with you! Fuck.” Kagayama sank deeper into his chair and looked at his feet, his cheeks feeling warmer than ever.

He thought he heard a small chuckle, and he looked up to see Tsukkishima, who had a small smile on his lips. Not the smirk he was so used to, but a soft smile that made Kageyama’s heart do a somersault.

“You’re an idiot” Tsukkishima told him, but his smile didn’t waver, and Kageyama noticed his cheeks also had a pink tint.

“And you’re a jerk,” Kageyama shot back. 

At this, Tsukkishima rolled his eyes and brought his cup of coffee to his lips again, but when he breathed into it the vapor made his glasses get fogged up. Kageyama snorted, which earned him a light kick to his shin. He was going to protest, but he felt Tsukkishima press their ankles together, and he was too surprised to say anything. He looked at him questioningly, but his teammate was looking out the window innocently. Kageyama relaxed into his seat with a smile, and taking a sip out of his own coffee, he thought that maybe he didn’t have to be so worried after all.

 

Even though they tried not acting differently around each other back at school, most of the team seemed surprised about the sudden change in their relationship. After all, they had gone from not speaking a word to the other to casual conversation and furtive smiles.

But this change was nothing compared to some weeks later, when they were seen walking down the street holding hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and everyone started questioning their existence. Everyone except Yamaguchi, who somehow acted like this had been his plan all along. Of course, he would never admit it, so Kageyama had no way of knowing for sure. Still, as Tsukkishima – _his boyfriend_ – leaned his head on his shoulder and laced their fingers together, he thought that he could probably do without that knowledge anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* I really love tsukkikage you guys
> 
> [agent-astronaut](agent-astronaut.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
